Imperium
by Lightifer
Summary: "What," Nilbog mused as he looked upon his greatest creation, "Could be a better match for a God than another God?" Or where Jamie Rinke finds out about Scions genocidal urges much earlier and tries to build his own God to save the world. Worm CYOA v1.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Worm or Warhammer 40k.**

**Prologue **

_God didn't exist. _

_Or maybe he did. Or maybe he didn't. Or Maybe he did- didn't. Did or didn't? Did and Didn't perhaps._

Jamie Rinke stumbled down the city streets of Ellisburg in a blind panic, twitching erratically.

_God existed. God was here. God was Scion. Scion kills? Scion was going to kill them all. Oh gods, Scion. _

_Death, death, death for them all._

Jamie had made a deal with the devil.

_Devil? No angel. Cauldron will save us. Cauldron will kill me. A devil then- Angelic Devil. How beautiful._

All his life he was a nobody. A coward. A loser.

If parahumans triggered on their worst days, then Jamie would have triggered a dozen times, and yet he hadn't triggered. Why hadn't he triggered?

_Trigger, trigger, yes! TRIGGER GOOD. No, trigger comes from Scion. Scion bad- bad, bad, bad. _

He used to be a banker, once upon a time. And then he was fired. He used to have an apartment once upon a time. And then he was evicted.

Why hadn't he triggered?

Was he not worthy?

Jamie thought it was bullshit that random chance would separate the weak from the strong. That a single bad day could elevate his peers so high while he was left behind.

No matter how much he worked out, he would never have the physical strength of even the lowest brute. No matter how fast he ran, he would never have the speed of a mover. He would never have the intelligence of thinker, the technical knowledge of a tinker-

Without warning Jamie started laughing.

_Tinker, tinker, yes, I am. Tinker, tinker, bio-tinker-_

He made a deal with an angelic devil for powers. He wanted to be someone, so when a lady in a fedora-

_Fortuna._

-offered him powers for a price, of course he accepted. A single vial. All he had to do was drink.

_A teaspoon of sugar makes the medicine go down!_

And boom, powers. Schematics filled his mind. Alien biology filled his every thought-

_Get out, get out, get out! Leave me alone!_

Tears started streaking down Jamie's face as he lightly rested his face on a brick wall, damp from the rain that washed over New York the past few days. He took in deep shuddering breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

_Must keep moving. She could be coming after me. She's after me isn't she. Oh god, I'm going to die. We'll all die. Die, die, die. Die to Scion, die to Cauldron. Die, die, die._

He asked them what the price was before he got his vial. They had just smiled at him and reassured him that it was nothing bad.

Nothing was too great to save humanity.

_Gave an ultimatum, they did. Vial in exchange for a blank check, or no powers._

He chose the vial, but when the price was listed-

_No, no, no. Somethings are too great. No. _

_We all deserve to live. I deserve to live. Man deserves to live._

He was a bio-tinker, perhaps the most powerful one alive. His shard came from Eden instead of Scion, and that made a difference. He didn't have the in-built limits of the natural triggers.

Cauldron wanted him to- No. He wouldn't.

He couldn't do that.

Marcus swallowed down the bile that wanted to creep up his throat.

Nearby, a female glanced at him. She was a pretty thing with hazel colored eyes and silky blonde hair. On another day, he might have tried to chat with her. Or maybe not. He wasn't good with people.

On this day she decided that there was something wrong with him and walked away from him.

_Away and away._

He wanted to shout after her. To run up to her and grab her and shake her and-

He wanted to tell her that her heroes were false. That they were a part of a conspiracy to control the world.

He wanted to tell her that God existed, and he wanted her dead. He wanted them all dead.

_God save us._

For the first time in he didn't know how long, he started to pray.

_Miserere mei, Deus: secundum magnam misericordiam tuam._

_Have mercy on us oh God._

He wasn't sure how long he waited for the reply, only that it never came. A spark of rage flared before pattering out. A spark, not a fire.

_God won't help us, and god wants us dead. _

Fine then. God had been replaced by Scion and Scion wanted them dead, so where did that leave them?

_Replace God?_

An absurd idea occurred to him. A heretical one.

What if they found a new God? One to replace Scion. One that didn't want them dead.

_Cauldron. Cauldrons plan-_

That's right. That was Cauldrons plan, wasn't it?

Jamie started giggling.

_How absurd._

Cauldron's end goal was to recreate their success with Eidolon. A parahuman of unimaginable power who could have any power he wants.

_A God._

They might not use that word to describe him, but that's what they were aiming for wasn't it? A God.

He couldn't ally with Cauldron, they would kill him for reneging on their deal, but maybe he could _make his own God?_

Cauldrons idea was to throw darts at a dartboard, or rather shards into people. Some ended horribly, deforming them and turning them into Case 53's. Others ended well, but with powers to weak.

And others-

_Me, Legend, Alexandria, Eidolon, and Hero._

-were absurdly powerful.

_Less random approach? Yes, careful trial and error. _

What was a city or two in exchange for the lives of everyone alive. A few million against a few trillion.

Really there was no debate.

_Then proceed._

He would make a good God. One who answered prayers. One who was always there. One who reassured his poor, lost, children.

One who would save him.

Slowly a plan hatched in his mind as he thought about the abilities that he wanted his Magnus Opus to have. Telepathy, true telepathy, was a must. How else was God going to answer the prayers of his children?

_What else?_

Immortality certainly.

Unbidden, biology of an immortal race wiped out by the entities came to mind. The perpetuals.

_Possible answer lies in perfected cellular regeneration. Requires testing._

Enhanced strength, speed, durability, intelligence...

This was doable. Jamie's Maker shard allowed him to make anything he wanted. It would require a lot of biomass though, and in order to collect it, he would have to make an army first.

Resolved, Jamie set off to start his mission.

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension, Contessa watched as another step was completed on her path to victory, and a new step appeared. She wasn't sure where it would lead, but she had complete faith that it was their best chance at victory.

Indifferently, she set off to complete the new step. She would have to get Alexandria in her Director Costa-Brown form to keep aid from getting to Ellisburg, to what end, she was unsure.

_No rest for the wicked._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I wanted to write a Worm CYOA, but I didn't want to write a self-insert where the main character knows things about the plot. To that end, you're getting this story, which is only based off of the Worm CYOA v1 on the loosest terms. To begin with, I didn't really bother calculating points and just sort of took whatever I thought would make a good story.**

**I think that the settings are: Reincarnation, Skitter Mode (Difficulty), Emperor of Man (Power), Shattered Limiter (Perk), Inspiration (Perk), Manpower (Perk), The Slaughterhouse Is Hiring (Complication), and Everything Gets Worse (Complication).**

**I should probably note that the reincarnated person has amnesia, so he doesn't remember his past life and never will. **

**I had 3 ponts left over, but there is nothing else I wanted. I know some of you will be wondering why I didn't take blank. It's because in Warhammer 40k, after the Emperor gets mummified, Psykers are able to divine his will via. tarot cards. **

**It would really fuck things up if they couldn't do that.**


End file.
